Broken keys
by pipinheart
Summary: The bond between tow cousins and the sacrifices made... Not a slash!


Broken Keys 

**By: Legolassword and Pipinheart**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…. Just borrowing for a short time. Will bring them back soon….

**All Reviews Welcome, No Flames, Ouch Hot! **

Pippin woke up to the sound of weeping. Pippin slowly stood as he followed the sobs, to the dark gloomy part of the old forest. Frodo was sitting by the stream with his knees curled into his chest, as he leaned his face into his arms sobbing. Pippin slowly walked over to Frodo who was unaware of his presents.

" Frodo he called softly".

Frodo slowly looked up at Pippin and quickly began to wipe tears from his moist cheeks.

Pippin kneeled in front of him as he put a gentle hand on his shoulder".

" Why, do you weep at such a late hour Frodo?

Sniffling Frodo looked up at Pippin.

Smiling Pippin reached into his pocket and handed his kerchief to Frodo. Looking up Frodo smiled as he took it from him. Quietly laughing to himself Frodo shook his head.

"Remember, when you were ill, and I used to give you my kerchief, now you are doing the same for me. Thank you he whispered."

Pippin nodded and smiled. Frodo wiped away his tears with Pippin's kerchief, then sighed.

"I weep because this is the last time I will ever see you and the others again".

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to stay with the elves, at the Grey Havans".

"Why, asked pippin?"

"Because, my uncle needs me."

Pippin quickly sprung up from the ground and began to walk away but Frodo caught his right hand.

"Pippin please don't be angry with me, he pleaded." You know how ill my uncle is.

" Pippin sighed as he kneeled back down.

"How can you ask me not to be angry with you? When you know that I love you dearly. More than a brother, a friend or even a cousin."

Frodo lighted his grip as Pippin smiled softly then placed a gentle hand to Frodo's right cheek.

"Just because I'm leaving and may never see you again or the others doesn't mean you can't hold my love close to your heart."

Pippin smiled at Frodo as he planted a soft kiss upon Frodo's left cheek then slowly stood. "Come on Frodo, Merry and Sam are waiting for us at Brandy Hall." Pippin reached down and pulled Frodo from the ground.

Frodo, embrace Pippin as he looked into piercing green eyes.

" I will always love you Pippin, no matter how far away I am nothing can change that. Of all my cousin's I shall truly miss you the most."

Pippin felt as though he'd been slapped in the face, as he seen the seriousness in Frodo's eyes.

Pippin had tears streaming down his face, as he held back a sob.

"I don't want you to go Frodo, How can I let you go now?" Pippin was suddenly shaken with sobs, as he fell to the ground.

Frodo went pale at the sight of Pippin, in such anguish.

Slowly, Pippin looked up at Frodo, and with a haunting whisper spoke.

"Frodo, you're like my heart and when you're gone a part of my soul is wandering in the darkness."

Interrupting Frodo cried, "We are a part of each other even so you need to let me go."

Whispering Frodo looked at Pippin. "A part of me has broken, and forever lost in the shire."

"If you leave how will I ever find my way back out of this darkness that has consumed me?"

"By finding trust in others and belief in yourself, and learning nothing is hopeless if you cling to faith."

Leaning down Frodo places a kiss upon his forehead, and smiles.

"What if I can't Frodo?" What if the path is hidden from me and can't

find it? I need you to show me." I can't if your gone."

"I once saw a babe in arms struggling to stay alive, every breath you took some thought to be your last. You never gave that fight up. It will be a struggle, yes, and one worthy of a Took, I'd say."

"But I'm not the same Took I used to be."

Placing a hand on his shoulder Frodo smiled.

"Ah, yes this is true. Your stronger, Pip, stronger than you know."

"Yes, but you were with me, as you are now."

"We were parted, and you remained strong, what's the difference now?"

"Everything's seems darker, I see the stares and people mocking us, how do you withstand that."

"By knowing what we did was right, and it was worth the pain and sacrifice we've paid."

"Is it worth you being taken from me?"

"Yes, Pip, as much as it hurts, it is. I'd do it again to save the shire."

"You won't be here to see the shire, Frodo?"

"No, but you will do all that I cannot, I will live through you and Merry. And even dear Sam."

Cocking his head Pippin looked up at Frodo, as he smiled down at him.

"Come, Pip lets get out of the old Forest, we've been in the dark for too long."

Nodding, Pippin grabs Frodo's hand, as he gives him a half smile.

" I was willing to live in the darkness without you, perhaps I can be a light for you."

Pulling him up, Frodo smiled.

"A little Tookish light may come in handy around here."

As they walked toward Brandy Hall there came a beam of hope that shone inside of Pippin's eyes. After everything Frodo had done it was the least he could do was to live a good life.


End file.
